A Happy Couple
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Rin and Len are together, and are your typical couple. But they both feel something is very much missing. They will find out during this crazy movie night. Rated M, a Lemon, Rin X Len. Don't like, don't read.


Hello once again! Derp here with yet another smexy lemon, Rin x Len. Please don't read it if you don't like this stuff enjoy.

Rin and Len were a happy couple, even if something felt missing. The two didn't realize it just went on with their lives. They were a pretty typical couple, lots of PDA, cuddling, dates, and kissing. But on this particular day, Len realized what that missing something was. He was sitting next to her on the ouch as they were watching _The Notebook_ together comfotably snuggled up together on the couch.

 **"I want,** _ **her**_ **",** he thought. The urges he had been having lately were not helping with the current situation at hand.

Little did he know, even she was thinking of the exact same thing too. One of the sex scenes in the movie was playing, and it maid Rin feel odd, like she knew what exactly would satisfy her desire, no, her need of what she wanted from him.

 **"Now I really want you Lenny...",** she thought. **"And I mean I really want you as a whole."**

The two were both blushing madly at their thoughts as the movie continued to play. Not being able to take the pressure anymore, Len pounces on Rin making her yelp in surprise.

"L-lenny, what are you doing?" questioned the girl.

"I can't hold back my urges anymore. I need _you_ to satisfy my hunger Rinny", answered Len.

She blushed, realizing his arousal, and even worse then that, _her's._ She wrapped her arms around Len's neck pulling the boy in for a kiss. It was a hot, passionate, and dirty one filled with all of the lust and love showing in it. Len rubbed the bottom of her lip asking for access to her mouth. Rin complied, and the fight for dominance began. Their tongues intertwined battling one another, as neither of them were able to win. they then pulled apart.

"Lenny *pant* I'm surprised *pant* a shota like you could pull this off", teased Rin.

"S-shut up!" stammered the boy flustered.

She then proceeded flip herself on top of him and tugged down his pants, reavealing his long member. She then removed her own pants and began straddling him with her hips. He let out a moan.

"Ahh, Rinny, that feels good..."

She then proceeded to put his large thing in her mouth. She could hear himmoan from the pleasure.

"Ahhhh..."

She smirked and continued going up and down his member, reapeating the process. She then pulled off and began to lick the tip, earning yet another moan from her lover.

"Ahh, Rinny..."

She then proceeded to suck on it once more going faster and faster, increadsing her speed until he came into her mouth. She then swallowed all of the cum that was in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, Lenny, that was good~" she teased. "Let's have some more _fun~_ "

She then pulled off her panties, and began letting her lover's long cock into her opening.

"L-lenny, it hurts a lot", she said as blood dripped down.

"It's okay, it's normal for you first time", assured Len.

"Okay..." she replied as she continued.

she went up and down at an even rhythm making the pleasure go through both of them. It was a very plesureful moment, as the two were making the sweetest love possible to one another.

"Rinny, I-I'm gonna CUM!" shouted Len

"Me too- AHHH!" shouted Rin in pleasure.

Len came inside of Rin, causing her to shudder in pleasure and in the blissful climax between the two. Len then got up and positioned her in the doggy style position with her ass up in the air.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, allowing him to continue going into her. The sound of skin slapping together was present in the room, as Len continued pounding into Rin, causing her to moan.

"Ahhhh, Lenny, yes, more, do me HARDER!" she screamed out to him.

Obeying her, he went in much faster and much more quickly as he pounded her very hard.

"Rinny, I'm gonna cum!"

He climaxed into her one more time, leaving them both panting in the orgasmic bliss. He pulled out, seeing all of the cum drip out from her pussy, and onto the couch.

They then laid down next to one another completely ignoring the fact that the movie had just ended without them noticing it at all the entire time.

"Lenny?" whispered Rin to her Lover.

"What is it?"

"I love you"

Len couldn't help but smile at her, even if he had heard the line thousands of times before from her.

"I love you too..." replied Len, clearly flustered.

"Well that was quite the first time, dont'cha think?"

"It sure was Rinny. It really was. Maybe even a little too extreme", he joked to her.

The two were just snuggled up together on the couch. Len would occasionally brush a bang out of Rin's face, and she would play with his ponytail a little. They were in a comfortable silence, only needed one another's presence. After several minutes passed by, they started to clean themselves up. Len decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Rinny?" asked Len

"Yes Lenny?"

"How did you know how to do all of that during, y'know..."

"Well, Miku did it with Kaito, and she kinda described how to do it to me..." with a blush.

There was an awkward silence between the two, though it didn't last long.

"I-I see..." muttered Len.

"Anyways, Lenny, lets just go to sleep."

"Yeah."

The two brought the remaining pillows and blankets off of the couch and brought it back to their room. The two got into bed and snuggled up to one another. They were close, and decided to have one last kiss before they went to sleep. It was a sweet, innocent, and not as lustful one, just a gesture of love. They then pulled apart from one another.

Then, they both whispered to one another, _"I love you..."_

Fin~

So how was it? Please leave a review, and thanks. Also, should I start to write a multichapter story for Rin x Len? Let me know. Thanks, and this is Derp, signing off.


End file.
